


I need you to pretend we're dating

by kayethespade



Series: The Adventures of Alicia Shepard [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, the fluff is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Shepard and Garrus go to a banquet, and she needs to do a thing for political leverage. Takes place shortly after Occupational Therapy.





	

Shepard leaned over to Garrus in a way that was not subtle by any stretch of the word. “I need you to pretend we’re dating.” 

“We’re…already dating, Shepard,” he muttered. 

“Yes, but I need you to turn it up a few notches. Make it really sappy and sickening,” she pleaded. 

“May I ask why?” 

“There’s a xenophobic asshole over there who hates turians, and I want to make his gaunt, pasty skin crawl out of spite,” Shepard grumbled. 

“I love you, sweetie-pie!” he sighed. 

“I love you more, honey buns,” she replied, scooting onto his lap. 

Shepard caught a look from Liara. She motioned to the politician to whom she'd been referring with her eyes. Liara smiled at her. 

Shepard let the strap of her dress slip down her shoulder. Garrus would whisper something without meaning into her ear from time to time, and she would giggle. The nonsense sweet talk went on for a while, with Senator George Pearson getting a little more disgruntled every time he looked in the couple’s direction. Eventually, he walked over to them with a look of absolute scorn. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but could you please show a little more decorum, Commander?” 

Shepard stood up, now staring down at the man. “I’m sorry to disagree. I saw your stance on cooperation between species. Quite an abysmal platform, I might add. Hire an editor. And given that the only leg your administration has to stand on is complete intolerance of aliens, I’d say your term limit may arrive sooner than you expect,” she explained. 

The heat from Senator Pearson’s death glare almost matched Liara’s towards him. “You put on this…disgusting, animalistic display just so you could tell me that?” 

“No. Also to remind you that I’ve saved the Citadel, on which your office resides, twice. My squad is made up almost entirely of aliens, and while this particular alien is my boyfriend, we aren’t nearly this lovey-dovey all the time. All of this to say, the people you campaign against have literally saved your life. Multiple times. Suck on that,” Shepard said. She led Garrus out of the formal dinner with a small smile on her lips. 

“That was…amazing. I’ve never seen you do anything like that,” Garrus muttered. 

“The more people we get on our side, the better. That man, and many of the people he works with, has Cerberus ties. I don’t expect him to change his personal opinion in one night, but he’s been facing financial pressures to tone it down for months. Just one last push.” 

“And you used me for that?” he asked. 

“Oh my god, it sounds so wrong when you put it that way. I’m so sorry if that’s how it felt-“ Garrus dipped and kissed her. Shepard kissed back. “Okay. Good to know you’re not mad.” 

“Not a problem, Alicia. That was fun,” he sighed.


End file.
